User blog:LiamFrostveins/"Runeshop"-By Liam and Jim
Hey, Aranitus! Wanna go Rune Shopping? What, what, what, what.....times Bada, badada, badada, bada... x9 Hook I'm gonna blow shit up Only got twenty gold in my pocket I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up This is fucking awesome 1: Walk into the tower like "Yo, what up. I got a big wand." Nah, I'm just pumped up on some shit from the rune shop. Ice on the wand, so damn frosty, Magi be like, "DAMN! That's a cold ass zombie!!" Rollin' in, hella deep, got with me, tomes of old. Dressed in all blue, cept that hat trim, that be gold Draped in a Kyatt mink, all day with the runic molds, Probably should have washed this, smells like Sama's robes (Sinnnnnnnnnged) But shit, it was only three gold! Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go get some compliments, Passin' up on those wands, someone else been castin with. But all us Aren fuckin it man, I'm casting and chantin' and Savin' my runes, and I'm hella happy, That's explodin, bitch I'ma take your Archmage's runes, I'ma take your Archmage's runes, No for real - tell your Archmage - I'm taking his tower and shit. Runic robe set, and some tower wands Dookie brown leather book, to write spells in They had a busted runecase, I bought a busted runecase, I bought a potion set, and then I bought a magic mace, Hello, hello, my Aren man, my mello Perseus Pyro ain't got nothing on my mage skill, hell no. I could take some junk, turn it into a golden coin shower The Political heads would be like "Aw, he got the power." x2 2: What you know about rockin' a pointed hat on your noggin What you knowing about setting alight some fool's skin? I'm casting, I'm chanting, I'm blasting right through that wall One man's runes, that's another man's spells Thank your Archmage for givin' me this tower, 'Cause right now I'm up in it stuntin' I'm at the Rune store, you can find me in the (Arens) I'm not, I'm not sick of lookin' for those runes (Arens) Your Percy, Your Sama, Your Toms and your Mages I'll take on all you little bitches, single-handed, and I'll kill them motherfuckers. The protected Tower won't save you, motherfuckers! I hit it hard, and they can't stop me, motherfuckers! They be like, "Oh that staff - that's hella tight." I'm like, "Yo - that's a hundred gold for a tree branch." Limited editin, let's do some simple addition, Hundred gold for a tree branch - that's just some apprentice bitch (shit) I call that getting treated like a bitch (shit) I call that getting tricked into buying a tree branch. That staff's hella though But having the same one as six other magi in the tower is a hella don't Mage Game, come take a look through my telescope Tryna be an Archmage with a tree branch, man you hella won't Man you hella won't. (Rune shop.....blowing shit up....yeah!) Hook Bridge: I wear your dead archmage's robes, I look incredible I stole this big ass wand, from his corpse under that frozen pond. I wear your dead archmage's robes (they feel great) I look incredible (come at me bro) I stole this big ass wand, (big ass wand) from his corpse under that frozen pond. (He gone). Hook Is that my mentor's robe? Category:Blog posts Category:Humor